bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka
|image = |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date =August 3rd''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Uryū Ishida is victorious. |side1 =*Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue (supportive) |side2 =*4th Seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka |forces1 =Uryū: *Sanrei Glove (Bow) Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka (Koten Zanshun) |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =Uryū and Orihime are uninjured. |casual2 =Jirōbō loses his Shinigami powers. }} is a fight between 4th Seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka of the 7th Division and the Quincy Uryū Ishida. Prelude hide on the roof of a building.]] Uryū and Orihime Inoue watch from on top of a building inside the Seireitei as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi pass them on their quest to find Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime is relieved the two Shinigami did not see them, for she sensed their Reiatsu, which, to her, seemed to be quite dense. Uryū compares Kenpachi to Ichigo, for he seems to be stupid but extremely strong.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 21 As Uryū suggests they forget about Kenpachi and worry about which way they should go from there, Orihime, seeing a tower in the distance, alerts her companion to it, stating they should head towards it. Turning to look in the direction she is pointing in, Uryū notices the massive figure of Jirōbō, appearing behind the oblivious Orihime, prepare to strike her with his Zanpakutō. Battle Smashing his huge sword into the roof below him, Jirōbō, missing Orihime, realizes Uryū moved her out of harm's way at the last second. Surprised by this, Jirōbō, complimenting Uryū on his agility, insists their journey is now at an end, and might not have been so had they managed to avoid him, so they will regret their decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 21-23 Counting to ten, Jirōbō states he is giving them time to live and to feel remorseful regarding their current predicament. Thanking him, Orihime is distracted by Uryū's current demeanor, having never seen him like this before, and realizes what being a Quincy means to Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 2-5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 28 Upon reaching ten, Jirōbō, demanding to know if they have regretted enough, states their remorse will intensify. He moves to attack them, forcing the two to evade his blade. As Uryū falls a little down the roof, Jirōbō attacks Orihime, who goes on the offensive, summoning Tsubaki, and uses Koten Zanshun. When Jirōbō parries the attack by slicing and injuring Tsubaki's right shoulder, Orihime catches the tiny spirit, who chastises her for using such a weak attack. Appearing behind Orihime, Jirōbō tells her in times of war, while an attack like this may work on a weak Hollow, it would never work on a Shinigami like him, for it lacked an intent to kill.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 5-12 As Jirōbō moves to attack her, Uryū shoots him in the hand, causing him to miss Orihime. As Uryū states if Jirōbō wants to fight someone with proper killing intent, he should fight him and not Orihime, Jirōbō, surprised, asks if Uryū is a Quincy, which he confirms. Noticing the change in Uryū's weapon, Orihime realizes he trained himself using the Sanrei Glove before joining them on their trip to Soul Society. Amused by the development their fight has taken, Jirōbō surmises both of his opponents have long-range offensive abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 12-17 He states this is a happy coincidence and a twist of fate the three of them should come across one another like this. Considering the circumstances, Jirōbō, declaring he will allow them to see the true strength of his Zanpakutō, places his hand on the tip of his blade. Releasing his Zanpakutō, Tsunzakigarasu, Jirōbō pushes his hand down to the hilt as the blade disintegrates into countless flying, spinning curved blades. Revealing he is the 4th Seat of the Seventh Division, Jirōbō tells them his given nickname, which is "Kamaitachi", in reference to his superior abilities using his projectiles and airborn weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 17-18 Stating nobody who has ever faced Tsunzakigarasu in combat and seen the blades has ever lived to speak of them, Jirōbō, mocking Uryū, states his opponent cannot follow the countless spinning blades with his eyes. Declaring himself the expert on airborne attacks, he is cut off by Uryū destroying every single one of his blades in a single attack, stunning Jirōbō. Stating the title of "strongest" will have to be given to someone else now, Uryū, preventing Jirōbō from releasing more blades by shooting his hand, says "Kamaitachi Uryū" does not feel like a very strong name at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 19-22 Yelling in pain, Jirōbō reacts in anger when Uryū asks if he is regretting challenging him. Staring at Uryū in a stunned fashion, Orihime, realizing just how strong Uryū has gotten since his battle with Ichigo, feels like he is a whole new person. Taking advantage of her distraction, an enraged Jirōbō, attacking her instead of Uryū, states the Quincy will still regret this entire encounter. Placing himself between the two, Uryū, pointing his arrow right at Jirōbō, demands to know why he was moving to attack Orihime, recalling how Jirōbō has spent a lot of the fight trying to kill her. Telling him this does not make him look good at all, Uryū, deciding to end the battle, shoots two arrows which floor Jirōbō, knocking him unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 1-8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 29 Aftermath Approaching Uryū, Orihime thanks him for saving her. Brushing off her thanks, he states his actions were really nothing. Insisting he did great, Orihime asks if Jirōbō is still alive. Confirming he did not kill the Shinigami, Uryū tells her he shot Jirōbō's Chain of Fate (Saketsu) and Soul Sleep (Hakusui). He reveals these areas seal his power, and from now on, Jirōbō will no longer have Shinigami abilities, which he believes is for the best. As Uryū suggests they leave, Orihime, agreeing, silently laments how her own growth was minuscule compared to what Uryū achieved before entering Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 9-12 References Navigation Category:Fights